


Mysterystuck

by Bliinded_by_2ciience



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliinded_by_2ciience/pseuds/Bliinded_by_2ciience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Terezi Pyrope and her Assistant Sollux Captor board a train, little to anyones knowledge- tragedy is about to strike in the form of a murder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired by old mystery movies with murders on trains yep

A well dressed lady stands at a train station, waiting.  
The girl is fairly tall, with black shoulder length hair and greyish skin, with two candycorn coloured horns, one on each side of her head.  
She's wearing bright red glasses, black jeans and a black t-shirt, a black trench coat, and holding a cane of the same colour as her glasses.

This woman is blind.

But she is certainly not handicapped.

 

Next to her stands a man, approximately the same height but probably a little taller.  
His hair is short and somewhat messy, and he is wearing glasses that are half red and half blue to match his strangely coloured eyes.  
He also has grey skin and horns- but instead of one pair like the lady, he has two on each side of his head. His teeth stick out just a little over his lip.  
He is wearing a similar outifit- a black t-shirt, tight grey pants, and a black trenchcoat with a red and blue striped scarf.

The man is obviously very strange.

But is not to be underestimated.

 

===> Be the Detective.

You are now the detective, you are the lady previously described.  
Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you have the ability to see the consequences of each decision you make, without making them.

This makes you very good at your job of being a detective, despite your being blind.  
You hear the train approach, and a strange feeling comes over you.

You sense there may be foul play on this very train this very night.

 

===> Be the train attendant.

You are now the train attendant.  
Your name is Aradia Megido.  
You have long black hair, and contrary to your usual outerwear, you are wearing a special uniform acknowledging your status as a train attendant.  
It is a black dress shirt with a rusty red skirt, and a matching vest. You also have a small hat to go with it, but since your horns are shaped like a rams, it doesn't fit.  
You put on your red lipstick, and prepare for your shift before ensuring the engineer is fully prepared.

You are a very kind troll.

But you are not to be trifled with.

 

====> Be the Engineer.

 

You are now the engineer of the train, you woke up about an hour ago and are pulling into a train station where your late night passengers await.

Your name is Equius Zahhak.  
You are exceedingly strong, and a very good mechanic.  
You are wearing a tanktop and shorts with socks and work boots, along with your navy blue train engineer hat. You have false teeth and your glasses are cracked, but your happy.  
You have arrow shaped horns, but the one on your right side is broken.

You are very strong.

But this does not mean you have a strong will.

 

===> Be the detectives assistant.

 

You are now the man with the red and blue glasses.  
Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are an assistant detective for many reasons.  
Your skills include hacking computer, programming them, and being able to think things through calmly in any situation.

Your partner Terezi sometimes gets a little too caught up in justice and goes in without thinking- but you keep her in check. A well balanced team indeed.

You don't speak unless necessary as you have a lisp, but this makes you all the more observant of the things around you.

You are indeed very strange.

But you are also intelligent.

 

====> Be the detective again.

 

You are once again the detective, and just in time.

 

It seems your train has just arrived.


	2. The evening train

===>Detective: Board the train

Smirking, you board the train with Sollux close behind. You smell the air, noting the fresh smell of plush seats- red ones to be exact.  
You take your seat and wait.

 

====> Be the assistant detective

You watch as Terezi boards the train, keeping a few feet of distance between you.   
As you enter into the train, you note the plush red seats and a happy smirk on Terezi's face.  
She loves the colour red. In your personal opinion, the car would do nicely with a touch of blue in it- but unfourtanatly it seems to have none.  
You frown slightly at this before sitting next to Terezi, you can sense something... a sort of... tension in the air.

"2o, what'2 your gut feeliing 2ay?"

Terezi turns to you with a smirk.

"H3H3H3, C4N'T FOOL YOU SOLLUX- 4ND... MY GUT F33L1NG S4YS W3R3 1N FOR A FUN T1ME"

You frown slightly at this, knowing it's the only hint your getting by the smirk on Terezi's face.  
"Fun" by Terezi's standards could mean a lot of things.

You look about the train before your eyes settle on the police man apparently issued as security for the ride- he's about your height, maybe a little shorter. He has two short and "nubby" looking horns. He looks particularly angry for no real apparent reason.  
You can see the name on his badge. "Karkat Vantas".

 

====> Be the police officer   
As previously mentioned, your name is Karkat Vantas.

 

You peer around the inside of the train you were assigned to tonight with boredom- nothing interesting ever happens on a fucking train.  
You mumble to yourself as the passengers of the night board one by one.  
You examine each one closely with a terrible glare.

Highblood and lowblood alike filed into the train and sat in their own little closed off sections, the next car over, the one behind you, was for meals and games like poker.  
The one behind that was large luggage, and the one across from you beyond all of the passengers was the head of the train.

You'd be damned if you knew what the fuck it was actually called, you despised trains. Then again, you despised pretty much everything.

 

You watch as the last passenger files on, and stand straight as the train begins to leave the station.


End file.
